controlling the fire
by spazers
Summary: in the world, there are 3 clans- the vampires, the demons and the humans. After years of war the vampires became allies with the demons, but one dark soul will prevent us from peace, seeking power she threatens to overcome us all, until 6 warriors are sou
1. Default Chapter

"Controlling the fire"  
  
Introductions  
  
...Grinning slightly I trudged down the stairs of the 2 story building, a black bag over my shoulder. To everyone around me I was a normal troublemaker of 17, getting kicked out again by her own mother... that was what they thought.... I smirked at the way the neighbors whispered as if I couldn't hear. "She's a bad one...always yellin profanity and wearin such dark clothes!" I laughed, scaring them back into the holes they called home. Such a waist, humans and demons, stole the world from the vampires, my kind, but I was here now and ready to steal it back... "Have fun animal's... for this will be the last free day you have..." my laugh echoed off the walls into the rabbits hole, a predator calling the prey out to play...  
Chap. 1 "clan"  
  
If you where to drive by the road that night, you would see two cats highlighted by the full moons gleam. One silver with vengeful green eyes and one black with striking violet eyes of its own. The silver one glared at its grinning companion, only to receive an even larger smirk. "Stop sulking chance, it wont get you any where, and it wont bring t.c. Here any faster." The silver cat; also know as chance, growled. "Fuck you kitty." "Im sorry but I don't think t.c. Will like that... although I am having the worst sore throat maybe you can help me?" kitty grinned. (This is a JOKE LOL between me and t.c... x. X any one who understands laugh with me...) "oh har har har." He said dryly. Kitty looked out across the road. "They'll be here soon,..." she said slowly, trying to understand why t.c. And the others would want to talk on the one night they all had off. She sighed, and shook her head clearing it of any stray thoughts. Chance glanced at his friend and frowned, but decided to ask later about her thoughts. Kitty looked once more and saw 4 small figures heading toward them, the clan was here. A red cat came into view and smiled at her friends, next was a white tabby with, surprisingly, two blue streaks on her ears, then came a copper one with kind brown eyes. The last was a dirty brown tabby with glowing red orbs. Kitty nodded to them all. "What is it that you want t.c?" she asked. T.c the red cat looked at her all seriousness in her green eyes. "There's a vampire on the lose, intending on stealing the world after our alliances with them, she was supposedly brought back to life and does not know of the friendship we have created with them." The white cat nodded grimly, "the clan back home are afraid to injure our friendship with them, by killing the vampire. Although we are powerful, she is more than we can handle alone." Kitty and chance glanced at each other, they where two of the most prized warriors in the clan before they went on the quest the healer sent them on. Chance winced at the memory; they had barely gotten out alive, receiving worst injuries than they would have gotten in a battle with the vampires. "We are here to serve t.c, as friends and as warriors... I only hope we can get their in time, before another war breaks out." Kitty answered, then seeing how t.c. And chance where looking at each other she grinned, and walked away. "Come on guys, lets leave the "love-birds" alone for awhile," then adding over her shoulder, "don't stay out to long!" in a motherly voice. She scowled, as soon as she got back to the apartment, with her friends. They had transformed back into their human form, but she had things to sort out and was currently on the roof with her pet fox drinking a soda. "When did life get so complicated?" she asked the copper fluff of fur on her shoulder. "You know the answer so I don't need to say any thing." Was the gruff reply. She scowled at the sleeping fur ball and mumbled about stupid dumb talking foxes.  
  
Until next time cuz im tired even though this chapter wasn't very long, I tried diff. Plots and this came out as the very best. So flame or review don't mater and to t.c. please put this as the summary- in the world, there are 3 clans- the vampires, the demons and the humans. After years of war the vampires became allies with the demons, but one dark soul will prevent us from peace, seeking power she threatens to overcome us all, until 6 warriors are sought out to destroy her. Will the scales of balance tip to their advantage? Or will we all be doomed to die in the forever burning fire of light and dark... you can alter it in any way make it shorter or make it better! Kk Thanx kitty 


	2. just another day

"Just another day"  
  
By the way this is just a joking page and to show you SOME of my perverted skills- thank you but read it and you will laugh "Ooooo chance! AHHH GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND CALL ME YOUR QUEEN!" rocking sounds issued after that, kitty's muffled scream bounced off the walls of her room. "AHHHHHHHHH MY VIRGIN EARS!" she screamed at the room next to hers only to get more moans as an answer. She ran out of her bedroom into the living room, her pillow and blanket streaming after her. She sat on the couch in an attempt to block out the noises, when crystal ran into the kitchen clawing at her face with a freaked out shreda running after her. "MY EYES! MY EYES!! AHHHHHHHH" kitty sweatdropped. "you guys walked in on them?" shreda nodded, his face a ghostly white. "It was so scary! T.c. had him on the floor and he was-"kitty screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cuddles walked in in only a pair of boxers, rubbing his eyes and dragging a big fluffy poodle stuffed animal after him. Kitty blinked... "AHHHHHHHH it burns! NOOO THE HORROR!" crystal was still screaming. "OOOOO GOD YOUR SO TIGHT BITCH!" "I KNOWWW OOOO HOW'D YOU DO THAT!?! DO IT AGAIN! YES! YES!"(I am the ultimate pervert!!! so bow to me, nod and walk away...**grins** but you see this is real life so I'm just stating the obvious...o.0) kitty, crystal, shreda, and cuddles ran out of the 2 story apartment in only their p.j.s, kitty with her black hello kitty pants and her black wife beater shirt which said-"my attitude is none of your &^*$#%! Business"( surprise surprise) crystal with her sky blue pants and blue t. shirt which said- "what's wrong with having issues?", shreda had on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, while cuddles had his boxers on... all the neighbors thought he was streaking... "do you think their done?" crystal asked when they came back to the apartment at 6:41 in the morning getting no sleep at all after the neighbors called the cops on them, so they where running all morning. Cuddles blinked. "I don't think any one can keep it up for that long..." kitty and crystal looked skeptical, "you don't understand when I was living with them for a month that was all they did! I WENT to crystal's fuckin house all of the time!" kitty screamed. They unlocked the door and crept in, it was sigh lent... kitty grinned and sighed. "thank you god!" then....dun dun duuuuun! They saw t.c. And chance of the kitchen counter... (And I don't even want to know if that was egg on her face or cum...) kitty gawked at them, and then growled her eyes leaking a blood red. "I JUST FUCKIN WASHED THAT COUNTER DAMN IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET YOUR FUCKIN SHIT OFF OF THAT!?!? AHHHHHHHH GO TO YOUR ROOM DAMN IT! NOW! AND MAKE IT SEPRATE ROOMS!" she screamed, cuddles shreda and crystal looked at the ashamed peoples faces with disgust. They ate off that counter! "Serves you right!" yelled cuddles. Then the phone rang, every one stopped to look at it. The machine came on... "ring ring- hello- damn it get your fuckin ass back here cuddles**hacking sounds from an axe in the back ground** I didn't do it T.c!!- you know the drill tell yo name and repeat "I will never call this crazy place again!" now fuck the person next to you and say cheese... thanx this was kitty for all you dumb ass people out there" .... "um hello im calling about the poodle- er I think the names cuddles- for sale, please call 546-9888, the names cookie.." a gay voice rang out of the poor machine's speakers. Cuddles blinked, and kitty snickered at the add they had put in the paper that week. "HOW COULD YOU TRY TO FUCKIN SELL ME?!?!" he screamed...  
  
lol this is to tell you wut we go threw every day.... By the way I didn't put the info on our characters yet so here name- age all the shit t.c- 18 dark elf- cat can change into a cat at any given time as the rest of the clan can- also can change into a ...**blink blink** dragon or human  
  
crystal- 18 cat- human can change into a cat or human  
  
kitty-18 cat-fox-human can change into a fox cat OR human  
  
cuddles-18 -poodle-human can change into a cat or poodle OR human  
  
shreda- 18 cat-dog-human can change into a dog or cat or human  
  
Chris the leaf boy- 18 human-elf can change into a tree hugger (lol joke) never mind...  
  
Inu-17 dog human can change into a dog or cat or human  
  
Inu yasha-19 dog human can change into a dog human or cat  
  
Miroku-19 (KITTY- MINE! **growls at on looking girls** fuck off sluts! HES MINE! **miroku blinks** um... kitty-SHUT UP!)cat-dog-human can change into a dog or cat or human  
  
Kay chin-(not sure if I spelt it right) 18 human hes a human people with magical powers... 


	3. dreams

WAIT! I WANT TO SAY IM SORRY TO CHANCE IF HES MAD AT ME 4 CHAPTER 2!! Im really sorry man I was just playing and I guess my perverted skills got in the way nothing like that will ever happen again! Kk Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee chapter 3! w00t! w00t! Ok im good yeah.....well flame or wut ever BUT PLEASE READ & REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....Ok im okay...  
  
By the way I 4got to put chance's info on here so- Chance- 19 elf/cat/human can change into a phoenix cat or human..-__- And sesshomaru's stuff- 20 dog...er yeah hes all dog...(miroku- wouldn't that be all man? cuddles-NO NOW GET BACK IN THE BED ROOM...better lock it next time... OR ELSE I SHALL PUNISH YOU IN THE NAME OF THE MOON! kitty- More like in the name of all that is holy...BAAAAAAD thoughts....miroku....yummy....cuddles- ewwwww! Kitty- o.0 WHAT AN ASS! HEY MIROKU! LET ME COME IN THERE WITH YOU! CUDDLES PLEASE PUT ME IN THERE WITH HIM!! PLEASE I WILL DO ANY THING FOR SOME ALONE TIME WITH THAT HOTTTT ASS! **Looks closer** whoa I wonder if he knows hes got a freckle on them cheeks (.......) every body sept 4 kitty and miroku- AHHHH SHUT UP! Miroku- hey thanx! Kitty- no prob. Hun....) Neways on with the story!  
"Doctor miroku" "BEEP BEEP!" kitty looked out the window from the kitchen; a string of curses could be heard from two very pissed-perverted-do-hot-monkey-sex-when- no-one's-there kids (no offence to people that really do that...)... "Damn it! SHUT THE FUCK UP! IM WATCHING FUCKING JERRY SPRINGER! God...its getting to the good part to! OOOO YEAH BABY TAKE IT OFF! WHAT THE FUCK?! CURSE YOU CENSORED SHIT!" cuddles screamed from the couch in the living room. Kitty rolled her eyes and looked at the black mustang in the drive way... "Hey miroku! Sesshomaru!" then she growled, "inu yasha..." inu yasha looked up from the back seat, "bitch...why she's so fucking nice to the pervert and the killer I have no clue... why?!?" he suddenly burst into tears and (I have no clue how she did this ok...-__-;;;;) crystal's shoulder was there for him to cry on. kitty blinked but let every one in, then she grinned at miroku who grinned back...(weird...) they went into cuddle's bed room, which brought suspicion from both cuddles and sesshomaru, so of course they followed putting their ears up to the door... "Whoa! That's a big fucking load this time miroku... how do I swallow it all?" sesshomaru blinked... "donno improvise..." a sigh could be heard then... "SHIT! What's it doing all over the bed? Now we'll have to clean up before cuddles gets back in here." Cuddles sputtered on his coke hoping what he heard wasn't real. Sesshomaru glanced at him saying, "Some thing REALLY kinky is going on in there..." "WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR SACK!?! No! Cuddles will kill me! Oooo that's nice... its so HARD! Now where's that machine you got?" a noise came form within the room, "yeah state of the line kitty, I know you like it but...I got to give it back..." "NOOOO!!!! YOU CANT TAKE MY BABY BACK!" cuddles and sesshomaru looked at each other and rammed the door open only to see.... Kitty and miroku sitting on cuddle's bed with a game boy advance, a bag full of candy, and a bunch of games.... "What they hell?" they asked...kitty burst out crying... "NO YOU CANT HAVE MY BABY! I WAS SO CLOSE TO THE 9TH LEVEL! WAAAAAAAA..." (Same thing happened to me...had to give it back I was so mad...T_T) ok so anyway they got the candy off of cuddle's bed then got a VERY long lecture on listening to other people's convos....(very kinky huh? Lol) shreda was suposta be asleep but be had gotten up at that moment ...wait I forgot! Cuddles got a present from kitty and miroku! "AHHHHHHHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! WHERE'D YOU GET IT?!?" he yelled jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl... landing in miroku's arms... kitty blinked, as did everyone else... "Um... secret..." it was the uncensored episode 19 of jerry Springer... w00t w00t... (By the way I think jerry Springer is mad funny... they are so getting paid on it so I was thinking maybe all of my friends and I should go there for therapy? Get paid while getting anger management is the kicks...specially when you CAN kick somebody...that's some wicked shit) "wait where's shreda?" crystal asked... ..............Other places................................................  
  
The blue bug 99 pulled up on the corner of the dark "prostitute's street"... a blonde head of hair popped out of the tinted window. The girl about 29 or so watched a boy of 18 with dark almost black hair, walk down the street... "Hey!" she shouted at the young kid, he blinked then glanced over at her car... he grinned at her and pounced over... "Hey Cinderella how's it going? Getting ready for the... 'Contest'?" He asked smirking.. The girl grinned back... "Yeah you gonna be there? I mean all the drag queens will go..." he laughed at pulled at the bag on his shoulder... "All ready mike..." it was then that if you looked closer you would notice that the girl was actually a guy... a vampire guy... and our little hero was...a...(joke shreda joke I cant always say stuff bout cuddles and also EVERY one will get dissed...me to...WAAAAAAAAA T_T)...a... drag queen...(**blink blink** whoa...I never knew...o.0) they walked into the gay bar and started dancing...close...(Ewwwww!!!!)... "... And now I would like to introduce our newest member! SHREDA!" woots could be heard threw out the dick-loving crowd...(gay's a funny word... I think the dude that created it was drunk that night, so he went out near a gay bar and got this chick and started kissin her outside then when he went to feel the "goods" he relised it was a guy and was like AHHHHHHHHHHHH! So he then said "YOU GAYFER! YOU FUCKING GAY SHIT HOLE! WHOA GAY! GUY! IT'S THE SAME! NEW WORD! YAY!" then he hugged the gayfer and was jumping up and down...) Ok neway shreda walked up the stage and looked out of the crowd... the intercom came on again. "SO SHREDA SHOW US WHAT YOUR MADE OF!" shreda then got down and started dancing dirty in his cute girly peasant shirt and mini skirt... "KABOOM!" the crowd screamed when 8 people appeared in the smashed doorway, they where each wearing black. One of the people stared out in the crowd then spotted shreda... its violet eyes got really big and it gasped... "WHAT THE FUCK SHREDA!?!? YOU'RE A MAN WHORE???? AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the person ripped off it's mask and their stood...kitty... screaming her head off... crying... and mumbling about "damn friends... just when you thought you really....knew 'em... they turn on you..." miroku blinked and maneuvered kitty out of the gay bar afraid for his mind...(I would be to ...no offence to lezbo's and gayfers but I would like die if I stayed in their to long... lol...) they all grabbed shreda and pulled him out into the street... cuddles coughed... "cough cough-gay-cough" shreda scowled then glanced at his friends... "um... yeah... im sorry...I didn't tell you..." crystal growled the jumpe- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO IM NOT A PROSTITUTE GAY GUY! I SWEAR!" shreda screamed springing up off the couch only to fall off and land in inu yasha's lap... "GOD GET THE FUCK OFF!" he yelled his face a deep red from embarrassment, shreda was flung off inu's lap into miroku's. miroku screamed and pushed him off onto sesshomaru's lap... sesshomaru laughed evilly and grabbed the knife that kitty had been holding... shreda screeched and scrambled off of his lap only to run into chance... who blinked... then growled and flung him off, shreda flew...and flew.. And flew some more... kitty laughed when he flew into the wall, and fell over clutching her sides tears streaming from her eyes... "owie..." that only made them all laugh harder... suddenly t.c. And crystal ran out of the kitchen (they was makin food people! Nothing perverted) and screamed... "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!? AHHH YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE FINISH HELPING SHREDA!" they then ran over to the unconscious dog boy... DUN DUN DUUUN will the others die? Will they get out of crystal and t.c's wrath in time? Find out next time on... controlling the fire! Kitty- damn that was funny **wipes tears from eyes** Shreda- +__+ Crystal- grrrrrrr.... t.c. -**sips tea** well that was interesting... now if it happened to you kitty I would have laughed my ass to no where's vil kitty- oh har har har**mumbles** I still have fucking detention Friday...damn you fucking teachers... shreda- hahahaha**kitty hits him on top of head knocking him out again** cuddles- wow... miroku- hehehe... hehehe... inu yasha- shut up ya stupid monk!**punches miroku** Kitty- YOU GO INU!! w00t w00t! show him who's boss! YEAH! Everyone- o.0 "....." Kitty- **looks around at the sweatdropping peoples** what? Miroku- **blink blink** Inu yasha-...I think that was the first real complement sept for that one about my abs and hair... Kitty- I still think your hair is HOT! And your ass now ...**smiles** 


	4. flicking contest,rubber duckys, and chic...

Flicking contest, rubber duckys, and chickens....  
  
T.c. and kitty, stared at each other from across the cherry wood table. Kitty sighed at looked away, t.c. Threw her hands up in the air chanting something "IWONIWONIWON HAHAHAHA!" kitty blinked, "im booooordededededed!" t.c. Nodded after her victory dance. "Lets play flicker!" kitty smirked ignorantly, "I bet ya ill win!" t.c. Shook her head. "No ya wont!" kitty nodded "yes I will!" "GRRRRRRRRRR" they both glared.... ~FLICK~ ~FLICK! ~ 1 hour later "Flick" "Flick" "F~lick" "OWWWW! YOU FAG! THAT WAS MY FREAKING EYE!" "Oops....sorry." "NO YOUR NOT!" "Your right im no-" "F~lick" "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" "What comes around go's around." Kitty snickered at t.c. Who was currently stealing a mirror from shreda and checking her eye. t.c. Growled at her then snickered as a plan formed in her mind...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" kitty screamed, the bottle of rum swinging from her hand as she ran into the bathroom thinking she was safe from the dangers of t.c. And her evil flock of rubber duckys.... "Squeak.... Squeak..." Kitty looked around, her crazed violet eyes landing on a lone red-eyed fang toothed rubber ducky sitting on the edge of the bathtub.... She started shaking as fome formed around her mouth, "...rubber....duc...kys.... " She managed to say before she took a large swing from the bottle. The duck started its way toward her, squeaking madly... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" T.c grinned her mission complete for now...  
  
Cuddles blinked, he could have sworn he heard someone scream. "Huh...maybe I need to get my ears checked..." he said as he petted their dinner... crystal walked in with shreda and leaf boi, they stopped talking when they saw that cuddles was deeply engrossed in a conversation with an unstuffed chicken... shreda blinked and leaf boi gapped... "ya know I think cats are evil 2! God we have so much in common, maybe I'll introduce you to my friends they would like you." "...." "Yes they would! I know it!" "...." Cuddles leaned down toward the chicken as if trying to catch what it said, "I love you too snuggle wuggle poo.." crystal watched with wide eyes as cuddles when down to kiss the dead chicken.... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" someone screamed from the bathroom. They all looked up, even the dead chicken, and hurried to the bathroom, only hearing snips of what was going on in there, because t.c. Was laughing so much. "PLEASE! JUST ONE LAST W~ISH!" kitty sobbed. They heard some squeaking noises then kitty's praise to god. "THANK U!" some gulping issued after that then another squeak that sounded oddly like a "your welcome" they all blinked when kitty and the ducky who we guessed was all the squeaking in the background, started talking "OH NO! **Sob**WHY?!" some more squeaking then "WAAAAA! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" then "squeak squeak.." and some more of kitty's sobs and hiccups, probably from drinking. "OK BUT **hiccup**IM SO SORRY!!!!!" Suddenly a chainsaw came on and Crystal kicked the door open and they all watched as kitty and a yellow rubber ducky with a miny toy chainsaw looked over at them. Cuddles blinked, "um...what is this about?" kitty looked at them strangely, "I**hiccup** don't re-**hiccup** member you**hiccup hiccup**" cuddles looked at the empty rum bottle in her hands then back at the ducky. "What the?" they all asked.... The ducky glanced at kitty who only shrugged slowly, she looked back at the chicken in the door way... "LOOK ITS CHICKEN!" she squeaked out, ducky's red eyes filled with stars as the chicken waddled to him, the hugged and kitty cried then hugged them both. "Im so happy you found each other! **Sob**that was such a sad story but **hiccup** was so sweet how**hiccup** you went looking for her ducky! **Hiccup**" she whaled. Crystal, t.c., leaf boi, cuddles, and shreda looked at each other then took kitty's crying form to the couch where she cried some more.... The next morning.... "...And then chicken said "I love you." And her head was cut off! Ducky cried for a year then he went into the assassin business to carry out his anger to the world but I was the first to listen to his story! Don't you think that is SO sad?" kitty told the crew who blinked in response... "Um... sure." Leaf boi answered. Everyone nodded hesitantly... "Bu-bump bu-bump" kitty smiled sweetly at the closed, vibrating bathroom door. "NOW WE'LL HAVE DUCKY-CHICKENS RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE!" crystal screamed as everyone watched kitty with freaky eyes. Kitty looked around... "What?" she asked. Cuddles approached her very carefully... "Kitty, aren't you afraid of rubber duckys?" kitty blink and realization creeped into her drunken eyes.... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"  
  
".....bu-bump......" 


	5. the end?

(A/n chance if u read this it's a joke lol no ur not a ***cant tell*** but lol im having writers block so I couldn't think of anything to write so I wrote this piece of shit... hate me but I shall hate you back ya motha fuckers! DAMN YOU DAMN YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...)  
  
Chance jumped up from the black bed, his eyes practically popping out at the strange dreams he had... whoa... he got up his legs shaking slightly and moved out of the room walking to the kitchen. Kitty looked up, from the counter a bit of ice cream dripping from the spoon which was halfway in her mouth... she blinked, and her eyes took on a panicked look, "um....your dreaming...this is all just a dream go back to sleep...." Chance blinked and just shook his head. "Isn't that shreda's ice cream?" he asked his voice slightly accusing. Kitty looked around the kitchen her face had gone from guilty to a smirk. "You....could have some...I wont tell...^__^" chance sweat dropped but nodded. Kitty grinned, "I knew it! You're not as innocent as you say! MWUHAHAHa... heh um here..." she handed him a spoon and pushed the big box of ice cream toward him. He blinked for a moment then decided on telling kitty about his dreams.(a/n every thing from chap 1-4 again I have writers block so blah! **sticks tongue out at everyone**)  
  
"Well what can you make of it kitty?" He asked an hour later. Kitty looked thoughtful, "so in your dream we where demons and vampires," Chance nodded, "uh huh." "And you had hot-monkey-sex with t.c. And we caught you...." "Yes.." "miroku and me said some kinky stuff then you found out it was about candy and a game boy....then shreda had a dream about being a gayfer..." Chance nodded again taking another spoonful of ice cream. "And then you had a dream about flicking games, rubber duckys, and chickens?" "Yup..." "Well its all a psychological event," kitty said picking the spoon up and sticking it on her nose, "so.................it means you're a fag..." Chance fell of his chair landing of the tiled floor, as kitty looked down on him seriously. "Have you had any sexual feelings toward men? I know how you look at miroku!" his eyes bugged out even more when he realized she wasn't laughing. Kitty's face split into a grin. "Ha...hahahaha man you shoulda seen your face! Whoa damn that was funny...." She ended up clutching her sides from laughing so much, which woke up somebody in the house. T.c. walked in rubbing sleep from her eyes and blinked at them seeing a laughing kitty on the floor and a freaked out chance hiding in the corner with shreda's ice cream and a spoon. He rocked back and forth a spoon shaking in his hands. "Mommy.... im not a fag.... mommy!!!!" t.c. blinked again and then looked at kitty who was also blinking... Chance suddenly started crying, muttering "im not a fucking fag....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! im not! I swear t.c.! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(a/n what ever will happen to out faget friend? I have no clue and nether so u heh that rhymes (Chance- im not a fag!) uh huh...lol I was playin hes not, he he he I just gotta put this part of the song in here by "system of the down" "I wanna fuck my way to the garden Cuz Everyone Needs A motha FUCKAAAAAAAAA!" And lol this is to all my friends- "Stupid people do stupid things Smart people outsmart each other Then themselves Then themselves" Peace out im a "freak on a leash" as crystal and I put it.... Read da stories by DA SPAZERS!!!!!!!!! Mwuhahahahahaha just ta say FUCK YA ALLLLLLLLLL and have a nice day/night/fuckin morning/fuckin evening wutever THIS WAS KITTY'S STORY!$__$  
o.0) ___NEWAYS!___ Miroku woke up screaming, tears streaming down his face ruining the mascara –kitty's alter ego- so! That's how he gets them long lashes! I knew it wasn't real! **Growls** liar!(a/n oops I wasn't supposta say that...forget I did...)he ran a shaking hand threw his raven colored locks. He had another dream of Andrea martin the purple blimp (a/n read my other story "when chocolate attacks" and you'll get it...or not) running in a field of chocolate... he shuddered at the memory of her in nothing but chocolate. (A/n lol hey cuddles your not the only one who saw that! But...then again you saw it in the flesh... miroku- man that mosta been horrible... cuddles- dude...**shudders** it was the worst thing in my life) he got up and walked down the hall passing the kitchen to the black bathroom. After...ahem... getting rid of some unwanted mascara... and putting on some...ahem..More. (A/n er....ok...WRITERS BLOCK! BLAIM THIS FRIGGIN CHAPY ON WRITERS BLOCK!) he walked past the kitchen but stopped when he heard voices.(a/n I hear them 2....**looks around suspiciously** I know your out there!) "...im not a fag!....MOMMY!" he blinked thinking it was some burgerler(he he he I cant fuckin spell man..What do ya expect from a girl who never listens in class huh? Huh?! HUH!!!!???Er yeah...)... (A/n huh...yummy burgers... compressed cow...UCK! Lol) and grabbed the bat from the wall next to him... he walked in the kitchen and saw a black form on the ground crying, another form on the floor laughing, and another watching them and telling them to shut up... he blinked but readied the bat.... He took the first swing and knocked out the person watching... Another swing at the rocking person on the floor... The last was missed, but after another he took out the struggling form... Miroku walked over to the wall and flipped the light switch on, only to see 3 of his dear roommates and friends lying on the floor in an unconscious heap. He blinked and shrugged, "well... their loss" he grabbed the fallen ice cream box and spoon out of kitty's lifeless hands, taking a cold bite. He sighed and switched the light off walking back to his bedroom with the box... "I guess chance wont make that korn cd for me now," he sighed again before closing the door. "And I wanted that damn c.d. ...awww fuck..." 


End file.
